The Twolegs of the Prophecy
Prolouge -Christa's POV- "Come on, Chris! Epic Jump Map! Please!" My friend Ana said. "No! We're playing with the Warriors mod, and that's final!" I said. "Guys, why don't we just play Epic Jump Map: Warriors Edition?" Mirra reasoned. Let me introduce myself. My name is Christa, but my friends call me Chris. I have red hair and green eyes. I also have glasses. I love Warriors and Minecraft, and I have a bubbly personality, though I may seem shy at first. My friend that I'm arguing with is Anastasia, but she HATES her name, so we call her Ana. She has long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She loves Warriors and Minecraft, but not as much as me. She is not shy at all. Our friend Mirra has hazel eyes and short blond hair. She is the slightest bit shy, but very lovable. I don't know much about her though, as we haven't been friends for very long, but that's fine! "I guess so..." Ana and I said in unison. "FINALLY!" Mirra yelled over Skype. When we logged on to Minecraft, the screen went black. Mirra started screaming. Not one of her fake screams, a real one. "What's happening!" Ana exclaimed, but started screaming a few seconds later. Suddenly a cold, painful feeling came over me. Before I knew it I was screaming. That's all I remember before blacking out. -Hope you enjoyed the prologue! Rubypelt out!- Chapter One ~Awakening Christa~ -Jayfeather's POV- I sensed Spiderleg, Mousewhisker, and Berrynose enter the medicine den with three new cats, kits to be exact. They smelled injured. "Jayfeather! We found these kits in the forest, and they're unconscious." Berrynose exclaimed. "Lay them in a nest." I ordered. I heard them do so. "Now you may leave." They obeyed what I said, knowing not to argue. I set to work on the kits. ~Time Skip~ There is nothing else to do, but wait. They may stay alive, or they may not. -Christa's POV- I took a deep breath, feeling consciousness and life flooding inside me. I wanted to open my eyes, but found I couldn't. As I tried and tried, I heard steps on stones walking towards me. I felt their breath spreading across me, willing me to open my eyes. As they did so, my eyelids lifted, but I saw nothing. -Ooooohhhhh. She's blind because cat's can't wear glasses, by the way! Rubypelt out!- Chapter Two ~Awakening Ana~ -Christa's POV- I frantically tried to open my eyelids, but they didn't open. They already were. "Hello? Can you see me?" I heard a kind voice ask. He sounded like he was close to me. "No. But I can hear you." I said back to him. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Positive." I replied I heard him rush away. As he rushed away, I thought of possible reasons why I couldn't see. -Jayfeather's POV- I rushed away to tell Bramblestar. He called a clan meeting announcing the arrival of the kits. After the meeting, I padded back into the medicine den, to be met with the kit's blank stare. I softly went over to the next kit, and softly tried to wake her. The kit opened her eyes, and gasped when she saw me. "You... you're a cat!" She mewed. "Yes..." I replied confused. -Ana's POV- "B-but how?" I exclaimed, looking at my paw. "What do you mean?" The cat asked. "I was a human, last I remember!" I replied, still shocked. "A human? Oh, you mean a twoleg." He said. "Wait, what?" "Yeah... a twoleg... wait a second. Does this mean...?" "Yes. You are in Thunderclan." He replied, as if he read my thoughts. "Who are you?" "I would like to ask the same to you." "Well, I asked first." I replied, being a smart-alec. "Fine. My name is Jayfeather. Now, who are you?" "Anastasia. But call me Ana." I looked over and saw a sleeping cat next to me. On my other side, I saw a cat who was awake, and staring at me, but it was almost like she was looking straight through me, just like Jayfeather was. "And who are you?" I asked her. "My name is Christa." She replied blankly. -Jayfeather meets Ana and finds out Christa's name. Yay! Rubypelt out!- Chapter Three ~Awakening Mirra, and New Names~ -NOTE: Mirra's awakening isn't long, because she doesn't read Warriors ):- -Jayfeather's POV- I moved on to the final kit. She awoke and at first was startled to see me. "W-what?" "We're cats now." Christa bluntly said. "I'll be right back." I said, padding to the nursery. "Daisy." I said. "Are they awake?" She asked urgently. "Yes. Come with me." I replied while padding towards the medicine den. -Christa's POV- I smelled Jayfeather walk in with another cat. "Girls, this is Daisy. She's is going to act as your mother." Jayfeather explained. "Does this mean she's going to give us new names?" I asked. "Well, if you want a new name." Jayfeather replied. "I would." I said. "Sure!" Ana said. "I guess." Mirra replied. "Alright." Daisy said, and I heard her pad over to me. "You will now be called... um... Rubykit!" She said to me. She moved to Ana. "And you will be called Vanillakit." Finally, Mirra. "Um, your name will be, um, Goldenkit." "Alright girls, you have to go now." Jayfeather said. "Oh, alright. Bye, Jayfeather!" I replied. We followed Daisy to the nursery. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting." We heard Bramblestar call. We padded out and took a seat under the Highledge. "I would like to welcome three new kits to Thunderclan. We took them in after finding them in the woods. So, Rubykit, Vanillakit, and Goldenkit, please come up to the Highledge." I padded over to the spot where I smelled him, and I tried to feel my way up the rock, eventually scrambling up the first jump. When I finally got up, I sensed cats curiously looking at me. "So, since you just got here, share a fact about yourself." "I'm the strongest out of the three of us." Vanillakit said proudly. "I'm the jokester of the group." Goldenkit said, probably with a goofy smile on her face. "I'm blind." I said quietly. "What did you say?" Bramblestar questioned. "I'm blind." I said louder. I felt hot gazes on my pelt, and I knew that most of the clan was staring at me. "Being blind isn't that bad for the clan!" Jayfeather said. He was standing up for me! -I hope you enjoyed! Wow, three chapters and the prolouge with no breaks! Ima take a break, but not for long! Rubypelt out!- Chapter Four ~The Apprenticeship~ -Bramblestar's POV- 'It was time for three new apprentices' I thought as I ate in silence. "Bramblestar?" I heard Jayfeather say. "May I come in?" "Yes." I replied, sitting up straight. Jayfeather walked in. "I would like to talk about a new apprentice." "Of course. Are you wondering when you're going to get a new one?" "Yes, sir. I was wondering what your opinion was on the new kits." "Rubykit seems to have taken a liking to you." "Really?" "Yes. Maybe you should propose it to her." "Alright, sir. I'll be off." Jayfeather left me in silence. -Rubykit's POV- Jayfeather padded up to me while Goldenkit and Vanillakit played. "Hey Rubykit, may I talk to you in private?" He asked. "Sure." We padded into the medicine den. "Rubykit, Bramblestar told me that you have taken a liking to me." He said to me. "H-he did?" "Yes. And I was wondering if you would like to become my apprentice." 'He's actually asking me!' "Yes." "Great! The naming ceremony will start once I tell Bramblestar about this." "Alright. I'll see you soon." I padded back to the nursery to hear Goldenkit and Vanillakit play-fighting. "You two better clean up your fur, our naming ceremony is soon!" I called to them. They stopped fighting and smoothed their fur. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting." Came the familiar call. We rushed out and got a seat in front. -NOTE: Too lazy to write the whole ceremony.- Vanillapaw was apprenticed to Bumblestripe. Goldenpaw was apprenticed to Icecloud. Rubypaw was apprenticed to Jayfeather. -As I'm too lazy to write more right now, BREAK TIME! Rubypelt out!- P.S. I would like some constructive critism, please! Chapter Five ~The Herbs~ -Rubypaw's POV- "Now that leafbare is almost upon us, what herb should we gather, and why?" Jayfeather quizzed me. I had been his apprentice for nearly three moons, and I already knew most of the herbs by heart! "Catmint. Leafbear brings an outbreak of greencough with it, and catmint heals greencough." I replied confidently. "Great job! You are learning fast." Came the encouraging reply. 'I don't understand why he's so grumpy around other cats, but he's so nice to me.' I thought. "The reason I'm nicest around you is because, well, you don't pity me because you're blind, like me." He said. Did he just read my thoughts? Is that possible? I shook the thoughts away. It's impossible! Right? Squirrelflight burst in the room. "I have a thorn in my paw." She wailed. "You can handle this." My mentor told me. I went through the process, wrapping her paw with cobwebs to finish. After she left, Jayfeather came up to me, saying, "Great job! You went through the process with no mistakes! I'm proud to have such an awesome apprentice." I felt as if I was a hero! I've never recieved so much praise from Jayfeather before! -Sorry about it being short. I'm sick, and I have to go to bed now, but I'll write more tomorrow! I promise thou. Rubypelt out!- Chapter Six ~The Training~ -Goldenpaw's POV- "Good job! Now let's try the leap-and-hold." Icecloud said. It was a few moons into training, and I was very good at battle training! Icecloud demonstrated the move, even though I knew it by heart. We carried on battle training until sunhigh. Now I'm tired. -Vanillapaw's POV- I sprang. When I had caught the bird as it was taking off into flight, Bumblestripe was shocked. "W-wow! Great catch!" He stuttered. Before the day was over, I had caught two mice, a vole, and the bird. And I wasn't even tired! But as we were walking to the camp, I got a thorn in my paw. I rushed inside and dropped my kill in the pile, and padded to the medicine den. Jayfeather was asleep, but Rubypaw was awake. She took care of my paw. -once again, sorry about the length. I couldn't think of anything. Rubypelt out.- Chapter Seven ~The Prophecy~ -Jayfeather's POV- Tonight was half-moon. Rubypaw's been to the Moonpool before, but that doesn't make her any less excited. We sat and waited for the other medicine cats. ~le time skip to Moonpool~ I touched my nose to the water, and let the waves lull me to sleep. I awoke, and I could see, no surprise there. A strange cat came up to me. "My name is Thunderstar. I was the first leader of Thunderclan." He said. "I have come to deliver a message." He started. "And that would be...?" I asked. "There is three, who hold the elements of magic. Fire, water, and air. Those who have the stars in their paws must train the elementals and work with them to save the fate of the clans." He padded away. I woke up. ~le time skip to Thunderclan camp~ I jumped up to the Highledge to tell Bramblestar about the prophecy. "What?" -BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH BANANA BLACK BIRD!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rubypelt out!-